


like old times

by prowlish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in on the Lost Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like old times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/gifts).



> Quickly written ficlet for a friend. Apologies for any mistakes.

“Kiss me.”

It always started with that, lately: “Kiss me.” As if Drift had to be told. But when Megatron was like this, it got him revved all over again. It made him feel hot and hungry, the flavor of desire nostalgic -- like back in Rodion, before the war, sharing stolen moments in some low-budge hotel or (rarely) Megatron’s room at the miner’s barracks. When he first discovered that his frame could make _him_ feel good, too.

It made him eager to climb into Megatron’s lap and iss him with all of that passion. The deep rumble of Megatron’s engine was enough of a reward. But the way his kisses were returned… it sent hot thrills down Drift’s spinal struts.

Drift pressed tight to Megatron’s broad front, his plating trembling at their combined engine roar. And yet Megatron kept his touches light on Drift’s waist -- holding him but not heating it up any further.

Drift had no protests -- sitting in Megatron’s lap and kissing him wasn’t exactly a chore -- it was just… curious. They’d been rather hot and heavy after reuniting on the _Lost Light_.

After several more hungry, seeking kisses, Megatron pulled them apart a little. Lips parting to pant softly, he gazed up at Megatron… and smiled, recognizing the look on the larger mech’s face. “What’s on your mind?” he asked softly.

Megatron hummed, quirking an optic ridge. But he shook his helm, a little smile playing at his own lips. “Oh, nothing, just…” 

Drift tilted his helm, waiting for Megatron to continue.

“You remember, in Rodion… we’d spend whole afternoons just doing this?”

That made Drift’s smile widen. “How could I forget?” he said softly. Those were some of his favorite memories, warm in Megatron’s arms as they simply kissed each other. Apparently Drift wasn’t the only one feeling nostalgic! Megatron paused again, but Drift had filled in the blanks. “Is that what you want tonight?”

Megatron smiled again. “...Yeah.”

Drift hummed. “Sounds excellent,” he murmured against Megatron’s lips.

Megatron chuckled and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
